There are many types of apparatuses presently in use for tapping a container to remove a fluid product therefrom, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,829. One of the problems associated with this tapping apparatus is that it is not readily useable with different bar taps, one of which is a Sankey-type tap illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,940 which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adapter for use with containers having a sealing unit having integral first and second sealing plugs as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,829, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, so that any type of bar tap may be used with such containers. Such an adapter will enable the use of such containers in many differing establishments.